Atomic spectrometric methods of analysis are the most widely used for determining the elemental composition of samples in a variety of fields, including but not limited to Biomedicine, Forensics, Geology, Metallurgy, Oceanography, Materials Science, and Wear Evaluation. In this proposal, a comprehensive plan of investigation is outlined that is intended to enhance the utility, power and flexibility of atomic spectrometric techniques for multielement analysis. Included are studies aimed at advancing and understanding of atomic spectrometric sources, detection systems and signal-processing schemes, and others at improving these instrumental components themselves. Critical shortcomings in existing systems are first identified and means are then proposed for overcoming them. The outcome of the suggested studies is expected to be both a clearer idea of the limits of atomic spectrometric methods and embodiments of improved instruments to more closely approach those limits.